marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Groot/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Guardians of the Galaxy member Groot. Movies ''Guardians of the Galaxy Screenshots Rocketandgrootonxandar.png Grootatafountain.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png RocketAttackingGamora.jpg Rocket Groot Attack Gamora.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png GamoraStabsGroot.jpg Rocket, Groot & Gamora (Xandar).png Groot's_rap_sheet.png Groot3-GOTG.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg PHq4hOE6ntOTtz_1_m.jpg Kyln.png Aakon Kyln 2.png 13.jpg Groot-StarLord-GOTG.jpg ThePlan-GOTG.png GrootMutiny-GOTG.png GrootMutiny2-GOTG.png Groot2.PNG PHGnZBQg2qVWKM_1_m.jpg DraxGamoraGroot-ExplosionLight.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE5540 comp v053 grade.1015.jpg StarLord-Pointing-PrisonBreak.jpg Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Gog1.jpg Gog4.jpg Gog6.jpg Drax and Goot Bar.png Orloni'sGame.png Space Bar.png Rocket Bar.png Groot Last Supper.jpg DraxVsRocket.png 14.jpg Guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps_com-6730.jpg Aether Tesseract Groot.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png PQuill-FoundByYondu-GotG.jpg GrootwithDrax.png Guardians Of The Galaxy NPS5265 comp v101 grade.1074.jpg Grootlooks.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Rocket and Groot.png IAmGroot.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png Guardians1ststill.jpg Guardians trailer.png GuardiansBeforeBattle.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Groot spores.png Guardians-Drax-shoots-Nebula.jpg Groot_Impaling_Sakaarans.png Groot-smile-gotg.png GrootChoices-GOTG.jpg Groot on the Dark Aster.jpeg GuardiansDarkAster.png GrootSacrifices-GOTG.jpg WeAreGroot-Tears-GOTG.png Rocket holding Groot.png RocketRacoon-WhatIfIWantItMore.jpg Guardians Team.png Guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-13475.jpg RocketBabyGroot.png Dancing Groot.png MFA0400 comp v113.1483.jpg Promotional GuardiansoftheGalaxyTheatricalPoster.jpg Gardiensdelagalaxie.jpg Groot675849303.png Groot from poster.jpg GotGP2.jpg GotG Groot Poster.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Groot_GG_FH.png Groot2_GG_FH.png Guardians Empire Heroes.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png Guardians of the galaxy ver13 xxlg.jpg GotG Weaponless Poster textless.jpg GotG Korean Poster textless.jpg Imax-poster-for-guardians-of-the-galaxy-released-new-gotg-imax-poster-by-marko-manev.jpg Groot textless.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg GOTG illustrated poster.jpg Guardians Lego poster.png GOTG SDCC Poster.jpg GOTG Mondo poster.jpg Rocket illustrated poster.jpg Groot illustrated poster.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg U-g-F6GWQP0.jpg 50 guardianes-de-la-galaxia 456.jpg 59c5580100462c654d7482f4a3126777c21a552fr1-673-857v2 hq.jpg 83be4632dfdc63d061a0eaba646ace57--movies-in-theaters-movie-tickets.jpg Dc1ad769b8f8695d510f8e7f8452652b--rocket-raccoon-star-lord.jpg Guardians of the galaxy hi res textless poster by ihaveanawesomename-d7xy5ua.jpg Guardians-Galaxy-2-Less-Characters-New-Story.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-star-lord-drax-groot-gamora-rocket-raccoon a-G-13760363-4985772.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-star-lord-rocket-raccoon-groot-drax-gamora a-G-13760364-4985772.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-star-lord-rocket-raccoon-groot-drax-gamora-ronan-the-accuser a-G-13760365-4985772.jpg Gotg Poster AU.jpg DpV6rjDXcAYVhBa.jpg Concept Art Guardians_GroupKey_01d_Brighter2-560x243.jpg Grootconceptart.JPG Guardians-of-the-galaxy-concept-art-final.jpg Groot.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-movie-cantina-art.jpg Izh1.png Rocket and Groot Keyframe Art.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 1.jpg HskbnRr.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg 5cmymqy.jpg GApn0Mp.jpg Bqn4AnL.jpg SUU960f.jpg XPunAwp.jpg RmSrTqP.jpg ROVAACy.jpg WPKPiJB.jpg GwLtiau.jpg U44wQRa.jpg GOTG concept 14.jpg GOTG concept 15.jpg GOTG concept 23.jpg GOTG concept 29.jpg Kylin Groot & Rocket.jpg Big Groot.jpg GotG Concept Art Groot Spores.jpg GotG Concept Art Groot.jpg GotG Concept Art Rocket and Groot 2.jpg Behind the Scenes Rocket Raccoon 2.png Groot1-GotGBR.png Groot2-GotGBR.png Groot3-GotGBR.png Groot VET.png Gotgset7.jpg Groot-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg Stunt-doubles-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg Jan Petrina BTS 8.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Screenshots GotGV2 Trailer WP 8.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 11.png GotGV2 Framestore 9.png GotGV2 17Days 16.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 35.png GotGV2 Home Video 3.png GotGV2 Home Video 12.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek 4.png GOTG2 Sovereign.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 69.jpg GotGV2 Framestore 14.png GotGV2 Sovereign Fleet 3.png GotGV2 Sovereign Fleet 4.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 3.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 5.png GotGV2 Framestore 13.png GotGV2 In Theaters 3.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 21.png GOTG2 Art of VFX 1.png GSGBTGATLTE.jpg GSGBTGATLTE2.jpg GotGV2 Trailer WP 12.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 202.jpg Groot cage.png GotGV2 - Big Game 33.png GotGV2 Home Video 15.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 1.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 3.png Baby Groot.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 5.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 7.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 8.png GotGV2 - Big Game 28.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 8.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 9.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 10.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 11.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 9.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 10.png GotGV2 HD Stills 5.jpg GotGV2 Framestore 3.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 67.jpg GotGV2 Framestore 4.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 175.jpg GotGV2 In Theaters 2.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 46.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 47.jpg GotGV2 17Days 5.png GotGV2 HD Stills 4.jpg GotGV2 17Days 13.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 45.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek 26.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 200.jpg RocketGrootVol.2.PNG GotGV2 Home Video 8.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 22.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 34.png Guardians2-movie-screencaps_com-11001.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 85.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 87.jpg Guardians V2.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 30.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 28.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 29.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 30.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 48.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 49.jpg GSGBTGATLT5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 146.jpg GotGV2_Serious_Discussion_About_Your_Language.png Udonta Funeral2.png Udonta Funeral3.png Groot_Sleeping_(GotGVol.2).png GotGV2 Home Video 14.png Ravagers and Guardians.png Teenage Groot GotG2.png Promotional Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 production start.jpg Guardians Vol 2 Teaser Poster.jpg Rocket-Groot-Summer-of-Heroes-Disney-California-Adventure.jpg GOTG2 Collector Corps.jpg GOTG2 Payoff 1 Sheet Online lg.jpg GOTG Vol 2 Japanese Poster.jpg GOTG Vol 2 Textless Poster Final.jpg GotGV2 Chinese Poster.jpg Guardians Vol. 2 Promo 2.jpg Guardians Vol. 2 Promotional.jpg Yondu Rocket Groot Promo.jpg GotGV2 Empire Cover.jpg GOTG Vol 2 IMAX Poster.jpg GOTG Vol 2 IMAX Textless Poster.jpg Guardians Empire.jpg Groot Profile(1).png Groot GOTG2 Poster.png GOTG Vol.2 Int Character Posters 04.jpg GotGV2 I am Groot Promo.jpg GotGV2 Promo 1.jpg GotGV2 Promo 2.jpg GotGV2 Promo 3.jpg GOTG Mission Breakout Promotion.jpg GotGV2 Empire Stills 3.jpg GotGV2 Empire Stills 6.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2-soundtrack.jpg Groot-240x240.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg c8lcycpuiae6ac4-1024x360.jpg GuardianesDeLaGalaxiaVol.2WallpaperHD 5.png Gotg2promoart-39-236202.jpg Gotg2promoart-36-236200.jpg KTaylor GOTGVol2 REG FINAL SM 1024x1024.jpg 27d0fe28f356766447c685a1333181ee.jpg F0fb09ec335d2dcaefe7e349d251afe8--guardians-of-the-galaxi-vol--guardians-.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Asian Posters 04.jpg GOTG Vol.2 EW Cover.jpg C8A0JPuXkAAIIoT.jpg Gotg2promoart-29-236187.jpg Gotg2promoart-6-236163.jpg Gotg2promoart-25-236185.jpg Concept Art GOTG V2 storyboard.jpg GOTG_V2_storyboard_Groot_Orloni.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol2 Textless Concept Art.jpg Empire GOTG 2.jpg Baby Groot concept art 1.jpg Baby Groot concept art 2.jpg Baby Groot concept art 3.jpg Baby Groot concept art 4.jpg Baby Groot concept art 5.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 1.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 2.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 3.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 4.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 5.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 6.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Angry Groot.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Berhert 2.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Rocket and Baby Groot.jpg GOTGV2 Jonathan Bach Eclector Concept 4.jpg GOTGV2 Jonathan Bach Ego Concept 5.jpg GOTGV2 Jonathan Bach Ego Concept 6.jpg Baby Groot CA 1.jpg Baby Groot CA 2.jpg Baby Groot CA 3.jpg Baby Groot CA 4.jpg Baby Groot CA 5.jpg Baby Groot concept art 6.jpg Baby Groot concept art 7.jpg Baby Groot concept art 8.jpg Baby Groot concept art 9.jpg Baby Groot concept art 10.jpg Baby Groot concept art 11.jpg Baby Groot concept art 12.jpg Baby Groot concept art 12.jpg Baby Groot concept art 13.jpg Baby Groot concept art 14.jpg Baby Groot concept art 15.jpg Baby Groot concept art 16.jpg Baby Groot concept art 17.jpg Baby Groot concept art 18.jpg Behind the Scenes Baby Groot prop.jpg GotGV2 Ravagers BtS 2.jpg GrootMotionCapture.PNG|James Gunn, the director of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 doing the motion capture of Groot dancing ELO's Mr. Blue Sky. Avengers: Infinity War Screenshots AIW-Rocket-WhyAreWeDoingThisAgain.jpg Arcade Defender.png Infinity War 148.jpg Infinity War 149.jpg Infinity War 150.jpg Thor,_Rocket,_&_Groot_(Farewell_&_Good_Luck_Morons).png AW 58 Trailer pic.png Avengers-Infinity-War-HD-21-1.jpg Infinity War 267.jpg TVspot-3.png Thor Arrives at Nidavellir.png Infinity Gauntlet Mold (Nidavellir).png Eitri Thor Rocket Groot.png ThorEitriRocketGroot-FoundMold.png TVspot-12.png AW Trailer 2 pic 34.png Infinity War 269.jpg Infinity War 266.jpg GrootStormbreaker.jpg AIW_Groot_Helps_Making_Stormbreaker.png Infinity War 259.jpg Rocket, Thor & Groot (Battle of Wakanda).png Thor (Battle of Wakanda).png Groot on Wakanda.png Groot and Steve.png Groot root generation.png Groot II Fades Away.png Groot Dies (Infinity War).png Promotional Avengers Infinity war poster.jpeg Infinity War SDCC Poster.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 2.jpg SteveCas-InfinityWar.JPG All-cast.jpg 23926523 1992955787396374 1397894373282574890 o.jpg Avengers InfinityWar promotional poster.jpg Infinity-war-journal-art-2.jpg AIW EW Cover 02.jpg FB IMG 1520121705858.jpg Fandango Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 3.jpg Infinity War Banner.jpg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg Empire March Cover IW 4.jpg Infinity War Empire Still 03.jpg Empire March Cover IW 4 Textless.png Power Stone poster.jpg Infinity War Stone Posters (Logo Version) 04.jpg Infinity War Standee.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Infinity War Chinese Poster.jpg Thor and The Guardians Of The Galaxy banner.jpeg IW Total Film Still 02.jpg IW Total Film Cover.jpg Avengers Infinity War Rocket-Groot Poster.jpg Groot (Avengers Infinity War Textless Poster).png Avengers Infinity War Imax poster.jpg Infinity War IMAX Standee.jpg MLOU ChinaPayoff 1Sheet-01 compressed.jpg MLOU ChinaPayoff L180-01 compressed.jpg Infinity War Fathead 12.png Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 2.jpg Infinity War EW Lego.jpg Infinity War Banner 05.jpg Marvel Groot Digital vert v2 lg1-1.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 1.jpeg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 2.jpeg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg Comics Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Pages Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic.PNG Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Pages GotGP_Groot_Profile.PNG Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted Covers GotG Most Wanted.jpg Pages Most_Wanted.jpg Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Covers Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Books Phase Two: Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Phase Two Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy (junior novelization) Guardians Junior Novel.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy: Friends and Foes GOTG Friends and Foes.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy: Rocket and Groot Fight Back GOTG Rocket and Groot Fight Back.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (junior novelization) Gotg2 junior novel.jpg Avengers: Infinity War: The Heroes' Journey AVIW HeroesJourney 9780316482912 POB CV.jpg Marvel Studios Visual Dictionary Marvel_Studios_Visual_Dictionary.jpg Merchandise Guardians of the Galaxy RiQBbCF.jpg J4TcoAb.jpg VpMyPHT.jpg B6c7oz8.jpg LWdMToT.jpg YGWna9h.jpg XgEp8Rd.jpg 71o+P3CEUoL. SL1500 .jpg Funko-dancing-groot.jpg Dipn.jpg Groot toy 2.jpg LEGO Groot.jpg Lego Knowhere box.jpg Lego Knowhere.jpg Groot mask.jpg Groot gloves.jpg UlUatei.jpg BeNR0po.jpg ZIHcMO5.jpg GOTG drinks.jpg GOTG mug.jpg GOTG lunchbox.jpg GOTG bag.jpg GOTG Funko.jpg GOTG minifigures.jpg GOTG stickers.jpg GOTG figure.jpg Groot Rocket bust 3.jpg Groot Rocket bust 2.jpg Rocket Groot bust.jpg Groot Hot Toy 6.jpg Groot Hot Toy 5.jpg Groot Hot Toys 4.jpg Groot Hot Toys 3.jpg Groot Hot Toys 2.jpg Groot Hot Toys.jpg Groot Rocket Hot Toy.jpg Rocket Groot Hot Toy.jpg Groot Rocket Hot Toys.jpg Groot toy.jpg Groot figure.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 GotGV2 Hot Toys.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot 2.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot 3.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot 4.jpg GOTG2 Dorbz Groot.jpg GOTG2 Hero Plushies.jpg GOTG2 Pint Size Heroes.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge1.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge2.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge1.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge2.jpg GOTG2 Lego TheMilanovsTheAbilisk1.jpg GOTG2 Lego TheMilanovsTheAbilisk2.jpg GotGV2 Color Decal.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Groot 3.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Groot 2.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Groot.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Rocket&Groot.jpg Groot funko 1.jpg Groot funko 2.jpg Avengers: Infinity War'' Groot cup topper.jpg DQiNUmxUIAEUhPs.jpg DRrOnO2WkAEYZoD-e1514079816410.jpg 39334310375 0bba03c904 b.jpg Groot IW figure.jpeg Infinity War Marvel Legends 1.jpg Infinity War Funko 1.jpg Infinity War Funko 2.jpg Infinity War Funko 3.jpg Infinity War Funko 5.jpg IW Funko.jpg Teen Groot Funko.jpeg Thor IW Hot Toys 3.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 12.jpg Infinity War shirt 1.jpg Infinity War shirt 7.jpg Fa8f07d3-9559-4853-9a3b-a6f91947ffd4.jpg Toys for Infinity War.jpg AIW Funko Pop.png Category:Galleries